


Forward Fashion Sense

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, but not in a sexual way really, cross dressing, its just Wilford being pretty and Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “8 "I'm a gentleman." and 68 "I'm fabulous, fuck you." sound like Dark and Wilford bickering. If you could, could you write something with those two prompts? If not, that's perfectly fine. :3c”- munchimadness





	Forward Fashion Sense

Wilford was adjusting his tie in the mirror when Dark walked in. Apparently, he’d somehow managed to wrangle Anti into a suit for this goddamn event. But it hasn’t been easy.

Dark had to get him undressed first, and that usually only meant one thing, so that had taken time in itself.

But now they were mostly dressed again, and Dark had helped Anti do his tie because the little bastard never really learned how, and then they were ready. And Wilford had said that he was ready, until Dark saw the full outfit.

It was close to his usual, the yellow shirt merely being replaced with a sweet yellow blouse that hugged his hips. But, more outstanding to Dark and Anti, was the luscious skirt kept up by his suspenders. It honestly looked beautiful, especially when he twirled, and wearing more femme versions of his boots to match, but it wasn’t suitable.

“We don’t want to stand out like this.”

“Fuck you, I’m fabulous! People can stare all they want, I don’t care!”

Anti rolled his eyes slightly.

“The whole point of this shite is that we blend in, ye loon. As much as we’d usually love dressin’ ye up, the rest of the world hadn’t caught up with ye forward fashion sense yet.”

Wilford stayed stubborn in his outfit choice. In all fairness to him, it was conservative to some of his other femme formal wear.

He didn’t even need to say anything else. The fact that he just stood there with his arms crossed told Dark there was no hope.

Dark stepped in close.

“If you fuck this up for us, you’ll be paying for it when we get home. Or while we’re out. This is awfully easy access.”

His hand found its way up the tan skirt quickly and grabbed Wilford ass, rather rough.

Wilford, although slightly amused and more than slightly aroused, tried to snub his nose it at the action.

“Hey, hands off the goods, you’ll ruin the look!”

Dark chuckled, that awful, sickly laugh that he did.

“Wouldn’t want to do that. I’m a gentleman. I’ll just make a mess of you later on.”

Wilford was pushed back against the dresser once more for good measure, before Dark let him go and straightened his own tie.

Anti looked like he’d just won the damn lottery, since he was technically being better behaved than Wilford. Which meant getting to take part in said ruining of Wilford later.

This event was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
